Arella
by XPhauxRedwoodX
Summary: Cam/Oc Cam takes a lonely walk on the streets of Avignon only to see a broken but beautiful girl and decides to comfort her only for it to end in tragady. Years later he see her and is instantly attracted to her again, but there is something more to her more then even she knows. Will there reuion become a happy ending or a tragady just like it did seventeen years ago. After Rapture
1. Prologue

I know that Cam didn't get captured that way but who cares im writting this fanfic. As you can see the description has changed and this entry has turned to the prologue of story so yes if you haven't noticed by now this one shot has now became a fanfic. i thank everyone for the reviews and hope that more people read and review tell your friends to read and review. I love peoples reviews it helps me grow as a writter. so without further a due.

Arella: Can we start now, please?

Me:Of course!

Cam: Good because i was starting to get very impatient.

Me: What are talking about you dont have any patients what so ever. -_-

Cam: e3e Just get on with the story.

Me: hmph fine :/

* * *

Cam walked the streets of Avignon deep in thought. He knew he should not be doing such a thing with only a few days left till the repeat of the fall, but even so staying in a hotel room with Molly and Gabbe was not pleasant. Cam suggested that they stay in a room and go through the clues they had to find the third relic. Everything was good until they got to the room and started discussing clues. Once again he and Molly had gotten into it making Gabbe kick Cam because it was HIS fault that the argument started. Rolling his eyes he took a sharp left and stopped dead in his tracks due to hearing a group of people yelling, looking up on a hotel balcony he spotted a girl and two women one much older than the other. Instantly he began to listen in.

"Lisa it is time you put your daughters act together right now." The older woman said harshly as if the young girl was not standing there in front of them.

"What act is there to put together I told you I didn't do anything!" The young girl shouted.

"Do not yell at your grandmother." The woman said looking at her daughter.

"What do you mean there is nothing to straighten up. You were all over that man acting like the little ill-mannered hussy you are." The older woman said bitterly.

"I told you he came onto me!" The girl yelled once again.

Cam watched the three women argue. He was in a trance like state due the young girl's beauty. True he had seen many beautiful women in his life well eternity, but this one was exceptional. She was small and petite. Her long black hair was like a waterfall of midnight hugging her small waist. It was a shame he could not see the young girls eyes but he was sure they held anger in them due to the argument.

"Lying is a sin young lady god can only forgive so much." The older woman said.

"Forgive! Forgive! God doesn't forgive us he pities us! Aren't you the one who told me that he wouldn't forgive his own children because they fell in loves with us humans! So if he won't forgive his own damn children why would he forgive us? Plain and simple because he pities us that's why he is all forgiving!" The young girl screeched at the top of her lungs then ran back into the room and out then out the hotel and into its garden.

Cam stood there shocked he never imagined something so tiny could produce something so loud not only that, but her comment had shocked him as well. Be it to say he was curious and followed the girl to see her sitting on the fuming with tears streaming down her face. Cam took another step and to his dismay cracked a branch and winced while doing so.

"Go away mother I do not." Was all she let out untill when she turned around realizing that it was someone else. "I'm sorry I thought you were my mother." She continued.

"Quite alright I always manage to stumble in things that I have no business in." He said.

Cam sat down next to girl looking at her. He had no idea what he was doing. He shouldn't be dilly dallying around when he still needed to find the missing artifacts. To prevent Lucifer from changing time itself. Getting a closer look he noticed the girl's eyes were a honey gold that you could just melt into and swim in them. They were so bright and vibrant due to the mixed emotions of anger and sadness that was held in them.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Cam heard himself ask.

"About what?" She snapped.

"Obviously there is a reason you're crying. No one cries for any reason." He stated.

Even though he already knew why she was crying, but why freak her out, by saying hey I seen what happened and I wanted to make sure you were ok by hitting on you. Is that ok? Though talking to a complete stranger is just as bad.

"Some random guy came up to me and started feeling me up and my mother and grandmother caught me assuming that I was the one who started it. Then she said something about god forgiving so much and…wait, why do you want to even listen to my troubles?" She asked.

"I'm your personal guardian angel and was sent here to do so." He stated winking at her making her stifle a laugh.

"I don't believe in angels or god for that matter." She said rolling her eyes. "Those people in my hotel room aren't even my real parents. I found out that my real parents didn't want me and ever since then I prayed to god that they would come to take me back for three years I have prayed every single night to be saved by my parents or anyone for that matter, but what happens nothing." She said with sadness holding herself as if she was thinking that she might break.

Cam looked at the girl with pity. He knew in a way what it felt like to not be wanted. The day Lilith had threw their marriage certificate into the river into river had shattered his heart and when Daniel had tried to make it better he only made it worse by making Cam feel as if wasn't wanted by the love of his life and his brother. That was what made him turn to Lucifer's side, that is what made his soft white wings turn to gold, and that is what caused him to get the sunburst tattoo on his neck to appear. Cam then snapped out of his thoughts realizing the small girl was staring at him, tears no longer flowing down her checks or wielding up in her eyes; just the glassy stare that came after crying.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Cam questioned.

"No, but I would like to know the name of my "Guardian Angel." If you don't mind?" She said.

Just when Cam was about ready to tell her his name he spotted an elder out from the corner of his eyes bow in hand with a star shot loaded in it. Instantly he flung himself at the girl making them topple onto the ground the star shot barely missing Cam who was muttering to himself. He knew star shots couldn't kill humans but he wasn't going to let a human girl sit on bench as a sitting duck in this case target. Cam jumped up and grabbed the girl dragging her behind the building while his hand was over her mouth. He could hear her muffled questions, but was hoping he could spare an explanation as to why they were being shot at with bows and arrows. The girl managed to remove Cam's hand so she could take a gasp of air. Moving away from him she put her hand on the building continuing to gasp for air when she turned around her eyes widen making Cam get a confusing look on face right before he felt something come down on his head making him fall to the ground. Cam turned his head a little only to see Mrs. Sophia standing over him with a grin. Cam was about ready to get back up when he felt and elder slam his head into the pavement making him hiss in pain.

Cam was about to tell the young girl to run when he seen that she was running towards Mrs. Sophia yelling at her to stop what she was doing. Cam tried to throw the elder off him only to once again have his head slammed into the pavement again. The last thing Cam saw before he lost consciousness was Mrs. Sophia plant a dagger straight into the girl's chest and watch her lifeless body fall to the ground.

* * *

Cam: I didn't even find out her name, what kind of story is this?

Me: Give it time sheesh if people like it then trust me there will be more to come.

Cam: Yeah I'm sure everyone will like it just like how your Spiral fanfic is such a hit with a total of 13 views.

Me: e3e

Cam: It's true.

Me: -Beats him till he is unconcious with a sock full of butter- Don't judge foo! :/

Cam: X_X

Arella: -giggles-

Me: Till next time that is if there is a next time. Oh and read my spiral fanfic Umbrella. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Hello once again dear readers I have gotten reviews and decided to put more chapters up as you can see I have already changed chapter one to the prologue. This is going to be chapter one. As of right now Daniel and Luce will not be in this unless I change my mind so Daniel and Luce fans stay out please unless you enjoy Lauren Kate's characters as much as I do. As of right now I have no idea how many chapters there will be so there might be some long intervals before I post a chapter due to my un-sureness of where this story will go. Now for the usual I do own Fallen or any of its characters everything belongs to all rightful owners. (Even though I wish I could own Cam) I do own Arella though for she strictly came from mind. Have a good read. :D

* * *

Me: YAY I GOT REVIEWS! HAHA CAM I TOLD YOU SO!

Cam: Yeah, Yeah whatever keep it down would ya I'm trying to sleep.

Me: e3e Get off of my bed now.

Cam: mmm let me think on this….how about no?

Me: How about yes. You're getting my comforter dirty with those nasty boots. :/

Cam: Don't judge the boots woman.

Me: Don't call me woman boy.

Cam: . I'll have you know I am a man.

Me: If you are you certainly don't act like one. .

Cam: Really now? .

Me: Yeah really. .

Cam: Why you little-

Me: -knocks him out with frozen butter sock- ^_^ Whoops my hand slipped.

Arella: -Comes in and see's cam on the floor- You knocked him out again!

Me: Don't worry. He'll be fine. He said he wanted to go to sleep anyways. :D

Arella: O_O Can we start with the story please?

Me: Why of course we can. Right, Cam? :D

Cam: X_X

Me: That's what I thought :)

* * *

Arella looked down at her schedule seeing when and where her classes were. It was her sophomore year of college. Luckily she knew most of the teachers and knew where all the class rooms were beforehand. It was the night before her classes and she was getting ready for a party of all things. She didn't party. She's never been to a party, but her dear roommate and longtime friend insisted that she go to not only socialize but get over her recent bad break up with her ex-boyfriend. She thought he was the love of her life. They had been dating since their freshmen year of high school then last week she walked into his dorm only to see one of her friends giving her boyfriend a blow job. Nice huh? She was still devastated and why would Kelsey think going to party that her ex-boyfriend was surely going to be at solve anything.

All it would do would probably make her cry and run away. With a sigh she got up and dug around in her closet looking for an outfit. Finally she found something decent, a black over bust corset with a miniskirt, black tights, and plain knee length black boots. Looking in the mirror she smiled. It had been forever since she wore her gothic attire she instantly felt like it was a new layer of skin and wasn't self-conscious about how she looked at all. Sitting down again she began to put on makeup. She didn't coat her face with it like many girls did it was light but noticeable. After that Kelsey came barging in the room with a grin on her face.

"You dark haired friend are in luck there's a whole bus of transfer students with some really and I mean really H.O.T guys." Kelsey said.

"Kelsey you know I'm not ready to date again." Arella stated.

"I know I know, but my cousin was on that bus and he knows what went down between you and your evil cheating ex-boyfriend so we have decided to conduct a little plan." She said, paused, and then continued. "In his school he was considered one of the hottest men there. So we figured if you agreed to it to make cheater cheater pumpkin eater jealous." She finished then batted her eyelashes.

Arella looked at her and then in the mirror thinking and contemplating the idea. it sounded like a good idea, but then again all of Kelsey's plans and ideas would backfire and go wrong. With a sigh Arella looked back at Kelsey simply shaking her head no. She would go to the party and would probably hang out with Kelsey and her cousin, but would not pretend to date him, even if it would make her ex-boyfriend jealous and angry. Getting up from her spot she looked in the mirror and did a little twirl to check what she looked like from the back earning her a clap from Kelsey making her twirl again just for the fun of it.

"You look like your ready to party to me. Come on lets go!" She said grabbing Arella's wrist and dragging her from the room.

Arella stood beside Kelsey in front of a dorm room door. She knew it was going to be absolutely crowded. That wasn't going to stop her though, she felt newly energized for some reason. She didn't know if it was adrenaline rushing through her because she was nervous or because she was excited but either way she wasn't going to let her ex-boyfriend ruin it all for her. Even if she knew thats what was going to happen. Lots of confidence in her huh?

Once the door open was faced with a dark room and loud music pouring into her ears. Walking in she noticed a couple of people squishing themselves on the bed and conversing with one another. In a corner were another group of people laughing and goofing off. Looking into another corner she saw him. Her ex-boyfriend and ex-friend with there groupies.

Taking a breathe she turned around and walked up to table with a various bottles of drinks. Now Arella wasn't much for drinking but gladly grabbed a plastic solo cup and poured some whiskey in it. She had no idea what whiskey tasted like but she knew it was a very strong type of liquor. Taking a swig of it she winced a bit at the taste but soon downed the whole cup and began to hear clapping behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a pair of striking blue eyes.

"Been a while since I seen a girl be able to chug whiskey down like that." The boy said.

"Really cause that was my first time doing that." Arella admitted making the boy whistle.

"Future alcoholic on our hands watch out everyone." He said dramatically waving his hands in the air making her laugh.

"Are you transfer student cause I've never seen you around campus." She said trying to not sound so flirtatious.

"Yep, names Jake I transferred from UK." He stated.

"Kentucky? How did you find your self here in Los Angeles?" She asked.

"UK just wasn't for me so pinned a map to the wall took a dart chucked it and hopped it landed somewhere good." He said shrugging almost acting as if that was what he actually did

Jake and Arella chatted on and off during the party every once in a while Jake would leave and come right back with drinks in his hands. Sometimes it was liquor other time it was juice or soda. All the while she felt as if someone was watching her.

Arella walked out of the boys dorm room building and began the short walk to her dorm. The night was a bit chilly making her hug her self to protect her from the the night air. She admitted it to herself she had a good time, though she knew Kelsey wouldn't be to happy as to why Arella ditched her until she got an answer.

"Hey Arella!" She heard someone shout.

Turning around she saw the last thing she wanted to see. Her ex boyfriend.

"Hey...Carter." She said.

"Hey listen babe about what happened I'm so sorry. It meant nothing I promise so lets get back together okay?" He said pulling her in a hug.

Arella almost relaxed in it until she caught a whiff of something in his clothes. Alcohol? No that was on his breathe. It smelt very familiar to her then she realized what it was pushed him away. It was perfume. Amy's perfume to be exact. Carter then frowned and grabbed Arella roughly and crushed his lips to hers with a sloppy drunk kiss. Struggling she pulled away and told him to stop only to have him cover her mouth with his had while he dragged her back into the building and into the small cramped laundry room and kiss her again. Fear instantly racked through her body as she heard the tearing of clothes and felt cool air on her torso. Instantly she began to struggle and scream only to be slapped so hard that it sent her to the floor making her head crack against the floor making her see black spots.

She felt Carters weight on top of her as he ran his hands all over her body. Just when she thought it was all over for her she instantly felt Carter being lifted off of her and hear a big crash. Sitting up she seen Carter on the ground next to the soda machine. Then turned her head to be captured by a pair of striking green eyes.

"I'm disgusted quite frankly. I come down to do laundry and low and behold I see a sick drunk scum bag throwing himself onto an innocent girl. Guys like you make men like me look bad you know that?" The boy said to Carter who was having trouble getting up on his hands and knees.

"Your wrong she wanted it!" Carter shouted making Arella whimper a bit.

"Really now lets see what she has to say about that." He stated and turned to Arella and walked to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder then continued. "He says you want I get the felling you don't am I right?" He asked.

Arella instantly nodded her up an down making the boy sigh in annoyance and get up and look at Carter and shake his head while adding "tsk's" to it.

"Well my new lady friend says she didn't want it and from some reason I'm more ready to believe her then you. So what are we going to do with you?" He said looking up at the ceiling and tapping his chin as if he were contemplating ideas in his head. "Hmm lets see here for right now this is gonna have to do." He said walking up to Carter and punching him in the back of the head making him fall down and not get back up.

Arella looked up at the boy who was walking up to her. His hair black and matted to his forehead due to the fact that laundry rooms heat had caused him to sweat. Most of all what captivated her was his mossy green eyes. They were vibrant and full of life and excitement probably due to the adrenaline running through his veins.

"Can you stand?" He asked as put his hand under her forearm ready to support her when she stood up.

Arella stood up making her fell a bit light headed. Yep she had a concussion she concluded to her self. Arella stood there leaning into her mysterious rescuers chest. For some reason she felt safe there being in his arms. Suddenly she snapped back to reality when she heard a gasp. Looking up she seen Kelsey standing in the door with a basket of laundry at her feet instantly the boy had told her to call 911, which Kelsey gladly obliged to. The last thing Arella saw before she blacked out was her rescuers green eyes.

* * *

Me: Yay finally I'm done with this chapter! :D

Cam: About time. -_-

Me: . -raises sock full of butter.-

Cam: O.O

Me: You wanna go there again?

Cam: …..No...

Me: That's what I thought. Anyways sorry guys I had a little issue with my microsoft word starter and have been looking for writing programs this whole time luckily a friend recommended openoffice to me. Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently. :)

Cam: Everyone who? No one has probably bothered to read this just like your other stories. Besides this is the second post on this story and you have yet to give me her name.

Me: -_- -knocks him out with butter sock again.- He never learns does he?

Arella: -Walks in and looks down at Cam and sighs- I don't think he will learn... ever.

Me: That's a real shame then. Oh well till next time my friends. :D

Arella: yes till next time. :)

Me: Say bye Cam.

Cam: X_X


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait on this update and if you read my other stories you would know i am and still are trying to finish my spiral story. Thankfuly a lovely reviewer by the name of LoudProud had told me she really enjoyed my story i had instantly began to work on it again. i am sorry if this chapter seems short and a bit forced but i am doing many other things for like i stated before i am trying to finish my spiral story and i am debating on making a sort of sequal i guess you could call it. Then there's the fact that i am working on another In The Forests of The Night fanfic.** **Then there is the summer reading that i have to do for school and the fact that i have to prepare my self for my senior year of high school and the usual teenage drama but no worry the next chapter wont seem so off. Im not saying it is but i have read what i typed and it feels that way. If not then please tell me it isnt for i love everyones reviews tell me what needs work and what doesnt. Oh and once again i post these stories for my own pleasure not your guys's MINE just please please remember that. So with out further undo enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

Me: Hello fellow of fanfiction readers and welcome back you are now reading chapter two of this fabulous story of mine.

Cam: As of right now I doubt this story is even as wonderful as you think it is.

Me: -Hits you with butter sock- .

Cam: Catches it. :)

Me: OoO

Cam: -Smirks evilly and takes the sock away from you-

Me: O_O um Cam what are you going to do with that?

Cam: what do you think. :D

Me:...-runs into room and barricades my door with all my stuff-

Cam: -Opens door- it only works if the barricade keeps the door from opening. :)

Me: e3e …...Cam did I tell you how beautiful your eyes look today. I mean they are so full of life and excitement.

Cam: No you didn't prey tell what else you see in them -stalks closer smirking-

Me: O_O um I see uh... that every time your uh...um...-runs-

Cam: -smiles and twirls butter sock and ends up knocking self out.- X_X

Me: XD that dumb ass knocked himself out HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh it hurts it hurts.

Arella: -walks in- O_O seriously again!

Me: No no no he knocked himself out this time XD -ROTFLMAO-

Arella: -laughs with her- we should start...HAHAHAHA...the story XD

Me: We should, shouldn't we Cam. XD

Cam: X_X

* * *

Arella opened her eyes only to turn her head and squint due to the blinding light shinning above her. After getting used to the light had deducted that she was in the hospital due to the fact of the heart monitors being on her chest and the pink curtain that surrounded her bed. Slowly she recalled the events of what happened that night. She was thankful to her mysterious green eyed rescuer. If it wasn't for him she didn't know what else would have happened that night. Moments later the curtains opened to reveal none other then Kelsey herself.

* * *

"I've been out for two weeks!" Arella shouted.

"Yep two weeks exactly the doctors said it was because of the cerebral hemorrhaging." Kelsey said.

"The what?" Arella asked.

"Your brain was bleeding you had to have intensive surgery to fix it." Kelsey said.

"Oh okay." She said.

"You know tall dark and handsome has been dropping in every once in a while to check on you." Kelsey said winking then continued. "So has some other kid I think his name is Jake he said he met you at the party."

"Yeah that's who I was with the whole time." Arella stated.

"Alright I forgive you for ditching me since you were with a hottie." She said smirking.

Arella slowly recovered from her incident to find out that Carter had been arrested for public intoxication, attempt of rape, assault, resisting arrest, and assault on a police officer. All those added up are gonna be a long time in prison. Sighing Arella knew she would no longer have to deal with Carter.

* * *

Arella Slowly rose out of bed yawning. Looking out from the corner of her eye see noticed her clock it read _9:00. _Instantly she jolted out of bed and began to dig through her closet to find something to where she had school in a thirty minutes. Finally she managed to find something suitable to wear, a black sleeveless top with a white lace design stitched at the top, a simple black skirt, and some heels. After throwing her hair up half way she was out the door with only ten minutes to get to her class. Pushing through the crowd she struggled as she looked for the room number. With three minutes to spare she rushed into a seat hoping that no one would come up to her and tell her to move. With a minute left before the bell she turned to see Kelsey sit right beside her with a grin on her face. Telling her she sat right where she needed to be. Once the bell rung an old man walked into the class and instantly told everyone to get there notebooks out begin to copy down notes that he put on the board. That's all? she said in her head. That's all were gonna do is take notes? After sighing she felt Kelsey elbow her in the ribs. Looking at her Kelsey tapped on her note book making Arella look down to see what she wrote: _Tall dark and handsome is looking at you right now. _Arella turned her head around to see none other then the green eyed boy staring straight at her unlike most people who would turn and try to hide that fact they were caught staring at some one he made eye contact with her and gave a small smile. This made Arella's heart launch up in her chest. Instantly she turned around only to see Kelsey had written something else but this time it was in Arella's notebook. _Look on your left._

Arella turned to see Jake instantly turn his head back to his notebook pretending to write something down. Arella found it sort of adorable that Jake acted so nervous around her but, what she found more intriguing is the fact that her green eyes savior hadn't cared that he got caught staring at her it appeared to only make him more happy. After class Arella felt a tap on her shoulder making her turn around to only be captured in her saviors gaze. She then a closer look at him. He was taller then her probably about almost a foot and had the looks and body a girl could kill for.

"Hi how you been?" He asked smoothly making Arella's legs almost turn into jello.

"Good. Thank you for saving me, if it wasn't for you wouldn't know what would have happened." She said smiling.

"Your welcome I was only doing what was right." He said then continued. "My name is Cam, yours?" He asked.

"Arella, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said.

Arella couldn't help but stand there and smile like an idiot it had been such a long time since someone had called her beautiful. Quickly she snapped out of it and thanked him for the compliment and insisted that he had probably seen someone who was far more attractive then her. Only to have him deny it and insist she was the most attractive woman he had laid eyes on. All the while she felt eyes on her back making her feel like a mouse.

"Well then I guess I'll see you later then. It appears I am not the only one craving for your attention he said and slipped something into her hand right before she turned around to see Jake who quickly smiled at her before she could see the previous look on his face which was anything but happiness. Walking up to Jake she quickly slid what ever Cam had put in her hand into her pocket.

"You look better how have been?" Jake asked.

"Good you?" She replied.

"I'm good, is this your first day in class? If so your far behind on notes I can give you mine so you can copy them." Jake offered.

"Oh no that's quite alright I get Kelsey to give me hers." Arella stated smiling.

"Alright if you insist. So, how do you know Cam?" He asked.

"Oh he's the one who saved me from Carter. I thanked him for it. Why?" Arella asked curiously.

"Oh no reason...just curious." Jake said with averting his eyes to the left.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Jake." Arella said.

"Yeah later." He replied as the two went there separate ways.

_**Jake's P.O.V**_

As Jake walked away from Arella he began to make his way through the hall to look for Cam. He was up to something obviously, though it was not like his kind to meddle into human affairs, but the way he looked at the young girl made chills run down his spine. There was lust behind those green eyes and nothing more. Finally he caught up to the demon and stepped in front of him.

"Can I help you." Cam said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't know what your up to but I suggest it ends before you try anything." Jake said.

"Listen you stay in your business and I'll stay in mine." He replied.

"Arella is my business believe it or not and I don't see how she's in yours." Jake said taking a step towards Cam.

He was walking in a mine field but something about this...demon, made his skin crawl he wanted to erase this thing from the earth. Cam then to took a step towards him almost closing the space between them.

"And that my friend is none of your business either. So why don't you run along and do mankind a favor and go back to your books." Cam hissed then walked away leaving Jake in the middle of the hallway and late for class.

_**Arella's P.O.V**_

The rest of the day was blur due to the fact that all she did was take notes in class. Finally when she got to her dorm room she collapsed onto her bed letting out a giant sigh. Raising up she went to her desk and began to study. Suddenly she started to get a headache. Not again! She thought. Instantly the flash of a bottle crashing down on a boys head flashed into her mind and before she knew the vision was over. Panting she crawled over to her bed and attempted to climb in it but thought better and decided to just lay on the floor and wait for the dizziness to pass. Luckily it passed just as soon as it came leaving her to wonder why had these strange visions start to plague her mind again. Luckily she knew nothing else would plague her mind so she sat up only something through her skirt pocket begin to dig into her leg.

Shoving her hand into it she dug around and her hand made contact with the foreign object it was flat and rectangular pulling it out of her pocket she realized it was a piece of folded paper. Opening it something fell out of it and landed before her. Picking it up she examined it and realized it was a guitar pick with the number _**48 **_on it looking up at the piece of paper was nice hand writing saying.

_**Drop by my sometime? Don't worry I don't give these to just anyone.**_

_**-Cam **_

"So much for not having anything else to think about she stated as she put the pick in the draw of her desk and crashed right onto her bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Me: FINALLY I AM DONE!

Cam: Yeah about time. -_-

Me: A good piece of art takes hard work and long dedication .

Cam: Funny cause this isn't art. Your just scribbling. .

Me: Really now .

Cam: Yeah really .

Me: I guess I might change it to where Jake kills you and get Arella. .

Cam:...

Me: That's what I thought fool :-/

Arella: -walks in with grocery bags- O_O OMG For once he's actually not knocked out! -throws arms up making a grocery bag fall on his head-

Cam: X_X

Arella: …... TTTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTT

Me: XD what the hell is in that bag that would knock him out!

Arella: A tub...of...butter.

Me: XD LMFAO Butter is certainly not his friend.

Cam: . My head hurts.

Me: My throat hurts from laughing so much. XD

Cam: . -grabs the grocery bag full of butter and glares-

Me: HAHAHAHA you- O_O EEEEEEEEPPPPPP -runs away-

Cam: -Chases-

Arella: Well um till next time I guess everyone ^_^'


	4. Chapter 3

Arella: Come on guys where are you it's time to start the next chapter! :(

~Somewhere out in the woods~

Me: -hiding in hollow tree-...

Cam: Oh Phaux!

Me:O_O

Cam: Lets make this easy alright :) -has the grocery bag of butter-

Me: -starts to whisper- Hello everyone as you can see I am now hiding from the evil Cam who wishes to do horrible unspeakable things to me. I am so happy that I have gotten reviews from so many people that just goes to show I proved Cam wrong.

Cam: proved me wrong about what? -looking at her in the hole-

Me: OoO

Cam: ;) sup beautiful

Me:-pushes him hard making him fall scrambles out of the hole and runs.-EPP O_O

Cam: -_- ===epically failed at trying to make her swoon in able to get revenge

Me: So it appears my story has turned out to be a hit, but trust me everyone is in for a hell of a surprise cause there is going to be plot twists left and right and several guest appearance. -still running-

Cam: -fly's and lands down in front of you with the lazy mischievous smile of a cat- Hi ;)

Me: ehhhh hehehehehe hi Cam your eyes are so gorgeous right now. :D

Cam: you already tried that and where did it get you?

Me: You knocking your self unconscious XD

Cam: We'll continue this after the chapter -_-*

Me: yes lets continue with our story and forget all about this -bats eyelashes innocently-

* * *

_**Cam's P.O.V**_

Cam slowly got out of bed grumbling. Who in the hell could be knocking on his window at 3 a.m in the morning?! After all his dorm is on the fifth floor. Opening the blinds he was greeted by none other then Ronald who had a laid back look on his face. Cam on the other hand was furious for he had grown accustomed to sleeping and actually enjoy it. Opening the window he had allowed Ronald to fly in.

"What do want?" Cam asked.

"You don't know when to stop meddling in the affairs of others do you?" He said.

"What come here to scold at me since Daniel who is probably in lovers paradise by now by living up the human life with Luce?" He asked frowning.

"Nope, but I figured I would not only see what you what up to but tell you that the love birds have officially met and that it's going smooth." He replied and lounged into Cam's wooden desk chair.

"That's not what Arriane is saying." He replied smiling.

"Trust me Lucifer isn't there to start anything. He's actually there to make sure she is happy. Now about your situation." Ronald said moving on.

"What about it?" He said rolling his eyes.

"You know we shouldn't get involved with people like him Cam. Let him and his buddies do there thing while we do ours. Besides he met the girl first." Ronald said sternly looking at Cam.

"Actually I met her first Ronald." Cam said becoming defensive.

Cam was already on edge because of Jake. Now he has someone trying to tell him what to do which is one of the things he absolutely hates, no loathes. He was tired of people trying to get him to do things. He thought that by now people would get it through there thick skulls that he did what he wanted to when he wanted to and how ever way he wanted to. Ronald silently watched Cam not understanding by what Cam had meant when he had said he met Arella first. After all Ronald was the one who hosted the party in his dorm that night and was certain Jake had come into contact with Arella before Cam did.

"Listen Cam I don't know whats going on and I can't help if you don't explain. Besides whats so special about this girl any ways?" Ronald asked growing impatient with Cam.

"Remember when I was captured by Mrs. Sophia?" Cam asked making Ronald slowly nod.

"Arella was there when it happened." He said.

"Cam do you know what you are saying! That's impossible!"

"Luce lived hundreds of lives so obviously it not." Cam stated.

"That's because it was part of her punishment Cam." Ronald argued.

"We don't know what the throne does on a daily basis Ronald. So how are we to know what happens to people when they die?" Cam countered.

"Okay say she was there when you got captured. How do you know its her?" Ronald asked.

"They look exactly alike." Cam said.

"So does Nina Dobrev and Victoria Justice!" Ronald said raising his voice.

Cam rolled eyes and began to block out Ronald's irritating voice and argument. Thinking it wasn't just Arella's looks that had drawn him to her again this time it was something different. What it was Cam intended to find out even with Jake being a risk. He didn't mind the thought of Jake becoming a casualty in his investigation in fact he wanted it to happen. Ronald then looked at the black hair boy with shock on his face. He knew the smile on Cam's face all to well making him groan.

"Cam we don't need to start another war over simple human girl." He said before leaving Cam alone in his room.

_**Arella's P.O.V**_

Arella sat at her desk casually reading her book. It had been awhile since she was able to read. It was one of her favorite things to do as a teenager and ever since graduation hadn't been able to pick up a book. It was relaxing to her. She sent her mind to a different world to forget about her troubles and stresses temporarily.

"Ohhh Arella! You has some explaining to do!" Kelsey shouted coming out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked utterly confused.

"You said you don't play any instruments right?" Kelsey questioned.

"Yeah why?" Arella said more confused.

"I don't either so why was there a green guitar pick on the sink?" Kelsey asked flashing the small triangular object.

Instantly Arella felt her cheeks heat up she had totally forgot that she had put the pick down when she went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before she went to bed. Instantly an excuse popped inside her head.

"I found it." She blurted out.

"Oh I see, you know the color of it kinda looks like color of that guys eyes." Kelsey said looking from the corner of her eye to see Arella's reaction. Blushing.

"I knew he did give it to you!" Kelsey exclaimed. "But why?"

"It um has his room number on...it." Arella stated.

"Oh my god your not a virgin anymore! What will your mother think! And Jake! Scandalous!" Kelsey shouted.

"It's no like that we didn't do anything at all he gave it to me and told me to drop by sometime I swear!" Arella shouted her face beat red.

"Sheesh calm down I was only joking." Kelsey said tossing the pick to her. "So are you going to go see him?" She asked

"I don't know." Arella said averting her eyes.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled them both. Getting up Arella answered the door to see none other then Jake. Arella looked into his glacier blue eyes only to fell disoriented**.** She felt as if she was in a trance and could not look away from him. Luckily Jake had broken eye contact to give a small hello to Kelsey who was in the room.

"Hey Jake. You need anything?" Arella asked wondering how he knew where her room was.

"I um well was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me." Jake stated looking nervous.

Arella instantly felt Kelsey's eyes on her. It was as if she could hear her telling her to say yes don't ruin this golden opportunity. The main thing was, was she ready to date someone again? and if so should she say yes to Jake? Taking a deep breathe Arella nodded yes and let out a small sure. Jake told her he would see her by the fountain around five. After that Arella shut the door and looked at Kelsey who gave her wink.

_**Jake's P.O.V**_

Jake let out a sigh of relief knowing that he would be able to Arella before Cam could. It was important that he speak to her before Cam did and the date would be what insured it after all he had two hours before five and Arella appeared to be busy in her room so how could Cam possibly be able to talk to her?

_**Cam's P.O.V**_

"Your good Jakey boy, but not good enough." Cam said to himself while he was lounging up against a tree pretending to be reading a book as Jake walked by not even noticing Cam's presence.

Cam shook his head with smile. I thought he was trained to sense presences? He thought. Obviously he wasn't trained enough. Getting up Cam stretched his arms and headed over to the Arella's dorm room. Cam liked stirring trouble but wasn't quiet ready yet for it to be stirred. He had to insure that Arella knew both sides otherwise this wasn't going to end well. After Ronald's late night visit. Cam had decided to dig around in Arella's files and see if she really was human. After about three hours of searching Cam had found the clue he needed to find and didn't like a single bit of it. Jake had been right Arella was technically his business. Cam had to form a new plan one that involved him to tell Arella the truth before Jake ruined it all. He had lost her once he wasn't going to risk losing her forever for there was no guarantee that if she was to die she would come back some odd years later. Reaching her door he over heard her hyper friend questioning her and bombarding her about which one of the two boys that she liked. Before she could answer that question. Cam promptly knocked on the door.

Once the door open Cam had once again was at a loss of words when he came eye to eye with this girl. They were the color of honey and could steal a man's breath away. (thank god he didn't have to breathe in order to live) quickly he regained his composer and greeted himself.

"How did you know where my room was?" Arella asked.

"I have friend who is lives across from your dorm and he complains about how loud your friend is over there sometimes and says it must be hard for you to get any sleep." Cam lied smoothly after all he had plenty of time to prefect the art of lying.

"Oh I see is there anything I could help you with?" Arella asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me right now after all it is nice out and it would be a shame to enjoy such beautiful weather alone." He said.

"Oh well you see I kinda of have a date with Jake in two hours and I don't want to be late." Arella said while hindering on the word date as if it was a weird taste in her mouth.

"Oh it won't be long I promise." Cam said smiling at Arella's discomfort when it came to her "date."

"Ok I guess it wouldn't hurt to walk for a bit. Just give me a moment." She said shutting door.

_**Arella's P.O.V **_

"Well look at you miss desirable." Kelsey said smiling.

"Oh shush." Arella said unable to contain the grin that was taking over her face.

Quickly she threw a pair of combat boots on looked in the mirror and fixed a few strands of hair.

"If I didn't know any better I would say your more nervous about talking a walk with mister tall dark and handsome then you are about going on a date with Jake." She said snickering making Arella glare at her.

With that Arella opened the door and before she knew it she was with Cam walking around campus. She did have to admit she was nervous, in fact every time Cam had spoken to her or even looked at her it made her heart beat increase if not skip a beat. Why it happened she had no idea, but it just did. After what seemed forever Cam had finally spook.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"Good and you?" Arella asked looking down at the ground.

"Been better." He replied.

Arella silently watched him. He a look of sadness in his face. A look that someone his age should not have. Stopping suddenly Arella put her hand to her head as she got a flash of a girl sitting on a stone bench crying.

"You alright?" Cam asked putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah just a headache." She quickly replied, a bit too quick.

"Arella have you felt different from others?" Cam asked watching her carefully.

Arella turned to look at Cam with a mixed emotion of shock and confusion. In reality she had always felt that way there were things she could do and see that others could not. When she was younger she would hear whispers as she tried to sleep and wouldn't be able to find the source of them. She would see people standing in a place and in the blink of an eye it would be as if they were never there in the first. Then there were her visions. When she was young she would have the same visions that were plaguing her mind right now, the exact same ones. She had thought that had happened to everyone at her age, but later on she found out it didn't in fact people considered things like that to be weird and scary. Making her feel more different and left out. The main question was. Should she truthfully answer his question? Letting out a big sigh she answered.

"A lot of the times yes. Why do you ask?" She said also wondering what caused him to ask such a thing.

"I was just curious, you just have that look like someone who would feel that way." He said.

"What kind of look?" she questioned feeling a bit offended.

"Oh look over there!" Cam said suddenly pointing at something.

At first Arella thought he was trying to change the subject, but when she turned to look where he was pointing low and behold there was something there. It was a bird not just any bird, but a swan a black one at that. Arella looked closer and realized there were a lot more of them too but the rest of them were white. Arella had never seen swans in person and it was a good thing to she heard they were quite mean towards people. Watching the swan she quietly thought how similar her and the swan was. It was different like her in a way. She had to smile though she knew how hard it was for a swan to gracefully glide across the water and this known fact had struck a new sense of confidence in her.

"Thank you Cam." She said.

"For?" Cam asked confused.

"For giving me more self confidence." She replied smiling brightly.

_**Cam's P.O.V**_

Cam looked at Arella he didn't understand what she meant for minute but then noticed the admiration she held in her eyes toward the black swan. He then then noticed a black feather. Walking over to the side of the pond he picked it up and walked back over to her with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering." He stated looking at from the corner of his eye.

"Wondering what?" She asked again.

"If its true." He said slowly.

"Would you spit it out already." She said impatiently.

"If you can tickle someone with a feather." He said looking at her mischievously.

Cam watched as Arella's face turned to horror as she backed away making him smile and take a step forward each time she took one back. He was like a predator stalking it's prey. A chill ran down his own spine at the thought of pushing her down on the ground and doing anything but tickling her. It also excited him as well. Instantly he jumped on Arella who promptly squeaked and began to tickle her with his bare hands making her laugh uncontrollably. He hadn't had this much fun since Lilith and that was ages ago. After what seemed like forever Cam finally stopped tickling her. Both were panting due to the excessive laughing. Once Arella opened her honey gold eyes Cam was stuck in her gaze not realizing that his face was getting closer to hers each blinking moment. Before he knew it his lips met hers and the last thing he expected to happen happened.

_**Arella's P.O.V**_

Arella's eyes widened as Cam lips came crashing down on hers. They didn't widen at the presence they widened at what came with it. Visions several visions. Visions of not only her life but a different life. One not lived to long ago and Cam was in it, he was in the last blinking moments of her life. Attempting to comfort her when no one else believed her. She had also seen moments of his life and as it went back more she began to realize he was anything but human. After what seemed like an eternity Arella felt Cam manage to break whatever connection had happened between them and looked down at her with horror in his eyes.

* * *

Me: Please forgive me for the long wait for I had summer reading and had recently started my senior year of high school which is quite hectic already.

Cam: Excuses excuses Phaux

Me: -sticks tongue out.-

Cam: Real mature.

Me:Like your any better?

Cam: True -inches closer-

Me:-takes out stick of butter and gets into fighting pose.- === is not stupid.

Cam: -Does same- at least your on you guard. -jabs stick of butter at her-

Me: -jumps away and chucks stick of butter at his head knocking him out.- :D

Cam: X_X

Arella: You guys aren't right and that's it I declare you both make a treaty.

Me: Do what?

Cam: What?

Arella: A treaty for you two to stop chucking butter at each other.

Cam: speaking of that. -grabs tub of but and throws it at Phaux-

Me: AHHHH -ducks and it breaks window.- OoO

Cam: OoO

Arella: OoO

My mom: Phaux!

Me: _ Now look what you did Cam!

Cam: Love you too ;) Till next time guys. Which will probably be in forever.

Me: _ It's not my fault that senior year is a hassle.

My Mom: Phaux!

Me:I'm coming.

Cam: hhehehehe you said -stops speaking-

Me: _ finish that sentence and I swear to Princess Celestia I will kill you.

Cam: Princess who?

Arella: My Little Pony.

Cam: pfft that's for baby's

Me:_ ill be back. As for you fellow readers I will say that yes I have recently become (forced) to be a my little pony fan. Before you ask no I will not write a fanfic. I still have to deal with my fictionpress story that is up and needs to be updated. If you want to read it go on fictionpress fanfictions sister account and type in the username XPhauxRedwoodX and you should be directed to my profile that has poems and the story struggles please review. I like reviews which is something I havent been getting on this story lately. Once again I will renforce I post this for my self pleasure not to please you if you get board with the story or start to hate it I will not change it for you because you want me to. Why you ask? Because its my fanifc and its my precious time I am spending when I could be asleep or doing homework or going out with friends instead of posting this. Show some respect or I wont update. Till next time :) which might be awhile like Cam said I have school again.


	5. Note To All Readers

Arella: Okay we are here today to make a peace treaty between Cam and Phaux. You have already read the agreement. Are there any questions or issues?

Me: No

Cam:Yes, this is stupid.

Me: _ stupid stupid because of you I am grounded.

Cam: That's not my problem.

Me: I'll show you a problem. Arella hit him with this for me please. -hands her sock full of butter.-

Cam: You can't do that.

Me: Yes I can it's not in the treaty.

Arella: I'm not going to hit him .

Me: Not even if I let borrow that top you wanted.

Arella:...-whacks him up side the head with butter sock-

Cam: OW what the hell! .

Me: XD

Cam: _

Me: _

Arella: Can we start the chapter now please?

Me: mmm thats not what I am here for today. I need to make clear to everyone that I am not going to post a chapter each day and I will take as long as I want. I don't like being harassed by people demanding that I come out with another chapter. If this continues then either A: I will stop posting chapters. Or B: I will make a shit crap ending and post it. So stop harassing me stop telling me to post chapters when you want them or im gonna post chapter you people aint going to like. As for the rest of you thank you for your support and reviews I appreciate them. Very very very much. And I have decided to have a question air basically what is going to happen is that ask me questions in reviews or pm something your curious about and me, Arella, or Cam will answer the question depending on what is asked and who is directed towards. Once again I am going to relay this message accept in caps I AM NOT GOING TO POST CHAPTERS WHEN YOU PEOPLE ASK ME TO DO SO! I WILL TAKE AS LONG AS I WANT TO OTHER WISE THE CHAPTER WON'T BE COMPLEATE! I WILL NOT TWIST AND CHANGE THE STORY TO YOUR LIKING! IF I WANNA MAKE CLOUDS IN THIS STORY THE COLOR OF PINK! THEN I WILL MAKE THEM PINK IF I WANT THE DAMN SKY TO RAIN CHOCOLATE MILK THEN I WILL MAKE THE DAMN SKY RAIN CHOCOLATE MILK! IF I HAVE TO POUND THIS MESSAGE IN YOUR HEAD THEN I WILL!

Cam: Loud much?

Me: Would you like it if I made you and Jake gay for one another?

Cam:...

Arella: OoO

Me: Didn't think so.

Cam: Who in sane hell?

Me: I don't know the review said guest and I quickly took it down. Sorry this is not that type of story. If you want that go to the yoai section of fanfiction.

Cam: Who would even think that?

Me: who would want to pair you and Daniel together as gay lovers? The same people who want you and Jake together.

Cam: Wait what!?

Me: You don't read Fanfictions much do you?

Cam:NO I DON'T AND I HAVE A FEELING YOUR LYING!

Me: I am not and we have run out of time my dear friends and yes I am working on chapter four of the story so fear not my viewers who are polite. As for the rude ones if you don't stop I'm going to kill Cam off and make Arella live happily ever after with Jake. Good day and thank you.

Arella: Bye.

Me: Say bye Cam.

Cam: Yeah yeah whatever bye. -_- -rubs back of head where he got hit-


	6. Chapter 4

Me: Helloo everyone!

Cam: Phaux it's 8 A.M!

Me: :D I know! Say hi!

Cam: No now leave me alone before I do something your gonna regret.

Me: Aww does poor Cammie wammie need his sleep?

Cam: _ Call me that again and I swear to whatever god you worship I will kill you.

Me:If you do that then you won't be able to be with Arella because the story would not be complete and I the author would be dead.

Cam:...I...hate...you.

Me: I LOVE YOU!

Arella:Seriously its 8 A.M

Me:I know but I am in school so yeah.

Cam: How can you type and be in school at the same time.

Me: Because I can. Now who wants breakfast?

Cam: EW god don't eat it's poisoned!

Me: _ -throws pillow at your face-

Cam: _

Arella: =_= ====tired

Me:I cook good.

Cam: I'm sure you do.

Arella: Can we start the chapter now?

Me: Yes we can :)

* * *

_**Arella's P.O.V**_

Arella looked up at Cam speechless. She felt sick to her stomach. All of her memories from this life and apparently a previous one, and Cam's...Immortal life. Had threw her through a loop and it appeared that it had threw one on Cam too. For all he was doing was looking down at her mouth hung open speechless. After what seemed like forever Cam moved off top of Arella never breaking the eye contact they had.

"Your...an angel?" Arella said.

"You should probably get back to your dorm your late for your date with Jake." Cam said getting up and turning his back to her and began to walk away

"Wait! Cam!" Arella shouted making him stop.

_**Cam's P.O.V**_

Cam stopped his back still turned to her. He wanted to tell her about her life not his. He didn't want her to know what he was. He didn't want her to know the bad things he did. So why would she want him to wait? A moment later he felt Arella turn him around. Her honey gold eyes barring in his.

"Why? Why are you running away?" Arella said shocking Cam.

"Why aren't _**you**_ running away?" He asked her.

"Well why should I?" She questioned making him gape at her.

"You've seen what I am who I am and that doesn't scare you!?" Cam shouted.

"Why should it scare me. You were just misunderstood and

choose the wrong side but ended up redeeming yourself." Arella said.

Cam looked at her speechless. She wasn't stubbornly innocent at this point any more she was just plain stupid. Turning his back to her again he frowned and began to fight within himself. He wanted to distant himself from her, but yet he wanted to be near her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to fulfill the dreams he had seen. Finally after what seemed like forever he gave in turned around and pulled Arella into his arms. He couldn't help it he was drawn to her he felt the desire to be near her and with her. Though he felt as if he didn't deserve to be with her. For he was the reason she had died in the first place.

"I'm sorry, because of me you died before you had to." He said holding her tightly.

"I died happy knowing that I had someone who cared for me." She replied.

"I think I should walk you back it's getting late." Cam Said pulling away.

"Yeah I guess it is." Arella said.

_**Arella's P.O.V**_

Arella frowned when Cam pulled away she felt so relaxed and loved in his embrace. She knew that her life was going to change after this night for it has already changed. She was curious about her past life. She was curious about who she was and what she was like. As Cam was walking her back she looked down at her watch and her eyes widen it was 7:00 P.M. She had stood up Jake by two hours. Instantly she began to feel bad.

"Something wrong?" Cam asked making her grimace.

"I feel kind of bad I stood Jake up with no explanation." She said.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Cam said a bit to quick and smugly.

Before Arella knew it she had spoken to soon for when she was walking down the hall to her dorm she had noticed Cam had stopped and looked in the direction he was looking at to see Jake. Arella sucked in air when Jake had turned and noticed her and Cam. Slowly he began to walk towards them instantly she had noticed Cam's demeanor had change to laid back and positive to defensive and negative.

"I was wondering where you were at?" Jake said.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time." Arella said.

"I'm sure you did." Jake said looking at Cam.

"You don't have to be so defensive. It's my fault I kept her away without

asking if she had any other plans." Cam said lying smoothly making Arella

advert her eyes and sigh.

"Oh I figured that." Jake said anger evident in his eyes.

"Jake you don't have to be so rude. It's my fault that I didn't tell him and lost

track of time." Arella said looking at him with a frown.

"It doesn't matter any ways." Jake said shoving past Cam and sulking off.

Arella was about to ask what that was about until suddenly she felt very dizzy and began to hold onto Cam for support. There was a fire in the pit of her stomach that she could not explain it she felt it begin to spread all over her body. Her skin began to tingle it felt like electricity was dancing on her skin. She fell to her knees and distantly heard Cam call out her name. The fire in her began to turn into pressure a type of pressure that needed to be released. The experience was beginning to scare her. She didn't know what was happening to her. She didn't know if it was harmful or not. Suddenly she felt the pressure release. Before darkness consumed her she seen Cam being thrown against the wall by an unseen force.

_**Jake's P.O.V**_

Jake stormed out filled with rage. Cam knew had knew what he was planing to do and took her away so it wouldn't happen. Suddenly before Jake had stepped any further out of the building he felt himself being shoved onto the ground. Getting up he turned around to see an enraged Cam. Instantly Jake felt himself being lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt.

"What did you do to her!" Cam shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! What did you do!?" Cam said shaking him.

Jake began to struggle against Cam's iron grip only to have Cam grab him by the throat.

"What is your problem?" Jake said gagging.

" My problem...MY PROBLEM! I'll show you what's wrong." Cam said dragging Jake back into the building.

Jake tried desperately to get out of Cam's grip even though he knew it was no use. He so wanted to use his powers, but that was against the law. Once getting to the hall that Arella's dorm room was in he noticed the shift of energy. It was dark and negative. Instantly Jake grabbed Cam's wrist and snapped it making him hiss in pain and release him.

"If you think I did this your wrong. If anyone caused anything it was you." Jake said.

"Me? Your damned kind never takes responsibility for your possible actions do they?" Cam said shaking his head. "Your going to fix her!" Cam shouted then grabbed Jake and threw him in Arella's dorm.

"What do you mean?" Jake said.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Cam said with venom in his voice.

Jake turned to see Arella levitating about a couple inches off her bed instantly he gasped. It was way too soon for her to awaken. It wasn't even a full moon yet alone October.

"I didn't cause this." Jake said.

"To hell you didn't." Cam almost yelled.

There was then a knock on the bedroom window. Instantly Cam went to the window and opened the curtain. There floating up in the air was a very angry Arriane. Opening the window she flew right in and looked at Jake and Cam with a frown.

"You both caused it." She said her hands on her hips.

"Ever since Dany boy has been living it up you guys have the idea that you can lecture me and tell me what to do since he isn't here to do so. Why is that?" Cam said sneering.

"I was sent here by the throne." She said making Cam's mouth drop.

Jake looked at the girl in front of him her black hair came just past her shoulders. While her wings shined with a sort of transparent glow instantly he deducted that she was an angel not a demon. So why was she associating with Cam? That wasn't his concern now hearing that she was sent here by highest power in the world had worried him and he did not want to be associated with any of it.

"I didn't cause this so I'm out of here, but unless you really want me to help her then she needs to come with me." Jake said standing up and headed towards Arella's bed.

"You ain't touching her." Cam said instantly standing in between the two.

Jake looked at Cam then Arriane. He couldn't possibly take on two fallen angels. He would have a hard time with just one. So he instantly turned on his heel and looked at them he was going o say something then changed his mind and walked out of the room.

_**Cam's P.O.V**_

Cam slowly turned and looked at Arriane. Why the girl was here was beyond him, but he knew what she said early was a lie. He had the sinking feeling that Ronald had sent her. Seeing that she was the next best choice when it came to kicking his ass. Sicne Gabe was no longer here to do so.

"Why are you really here?" He asked.

"Even someone like you deserves a happy ending right?" She said then turned and looked at Arella.

"So you came here thinking I need help?" Cam asked.

"No, I came her knowing you need help." She said smiling.

"Whatever. If you want to help then help me make her stop levitating. Her dorm mate will be here god knows when she'll be here." Cam said.

"I don't think I'll be able to. Why don't you try." she stated.

Cam went over to Arella and began to call out her name. Before she had went unconscious. He had noticed the pure distress on her face. He could tell that she wasn't in any pain she was just scared. Finally Arella was back on her bed and her eyes fluttered open. Cam stared at the deep honey gold eyes that he had loved oh so much.

He helped her sit up all the while they could not break the hypnotic trance they were in. until Arriane cleared her throat making Arella turn her head to see the girl and gasp. Cam stiffed a chuckle.

_**Arella's P.O.V**_

Arella looked at the girl in front of her in awe. She had wings. Beautiful large glowing transparent like wings. They reminded her of fairy wings.

"Wow. There beautiful." She said.

"Why thank you." The girl said. "I'm Arriane and you must be Arella." Arriane continued.

"Yes that's me." She replied.

"Well I best be going...Oh and Cam." Arriane stated going to the window then put a hand on her hip in a dominant posture.

"Yeah what?" He asked.

"Keep your hands to yourself." She said cracking a grin then flew out the window.

Instantly Arella blushed at her comment then began to laugh at the look on Cam's face. It was a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. Cam then turned and looked at Arella with a frown who was trying so hard to not laugh. A minute late Cam joined in with her. About five minutes later they both calmed down and she was in his arms.

"What do your wings look like?" She asked.

"Nothing like Arriane's... There horrible." He said looking at the ceiling.

"Oh they can't be that bad." Arella replied nuzzling into his chest.

"Arella I'm not like Arriane. When the war between heaven and hell was still going you seen what I chose. I chose hell." Cam stated.

"What does that have to do with your wings?" She asked looking up at him.

Cam then got off the bed and stood in the middle of the room. His back turned to her. After a minute he turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes and before she knew it she was looking at pure gold. Looking closer she notice black reflective looking streaks in the gold. Why did he think they were hideous she thought they were the most beautiful things in the world.

"There beautiful Cam." She said in awe and walked up to him.

Slowly she reached out and touched them. They were soft, softer then anything she had ever felt. This is probably what a cloud feels like she thought. She then buried her face in one of his wings laughing lightly causing it to be muffled. She then felt his wings wrap around her and pull her into him. Looking up at him she smiled. They were both in there own world and Arella wanted it to stay that way but she knew it couldn't. She was curious as to what had happened to her in the hall way and she knew Cam possibly knew what happened. Instantly she somewhat pulled away and looked at him.

"What happened to me in the hall way?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm not necessarily sure, but I think I know that it might be connected to what I found out earlier." Cam said.

"Which is what?" She asked.

"Arella you're a witch." He said looking her dead in the eyes.

* * *

Me: dun dun duuuunnnn.

Cam: Could you be any louder?

Me:Yes I can would you like me to be louder?

Cam: No.

Arella: Wow that was quite suspensful.

Me: Mhm. Fellow readers I am making a question air for anyone curious about the story. If you have questions for Arella or any other character in the stroy that they can answer then please pm them to me them so I can post it here.

Cam:No one has any questions for you or us.

Me: You don't know that.

Cam: Yes I do.

Me: :-/

Cam: :D

Arella: Phaux be nice.

Me: He being mean to me though DX

Cam: waaaa waaa waaa waaa that's all you do is whine

Me:...-takes out notebook and writes and says aloud- Jake kisses Arella and she likes it.

Cam: 0o0 What!

Arella: wha wha-what /

Me: :D

Jake: What?!

Me: Till next time my dear friends till next time.


	7. Another Note to All Readers

Me: Hello one and all

Cam: OH MY GOD SHE LIVES!

Me: -glare- be quiet

Cam: What's taking you so long?

Me: That is what I am here to explain. My fellow reader's senior year is proving to be quite a hassle and I am so glad you are not flooding my inbox with questions of as why I have yet to post a new chapter but also I am concerned. Maybe you too are students and that is why I am not getting any messages. Do not fear I am trying to not give up on this story nor am I trying to give up on my others. I'll be honest I am struggling in classes so I am forced to actually study one in my life generally I don't have to study, but it appears this is the year that is going to be the big whamie for me. So please be patient. I have not forgotten about you and it aches my heart to know there are so people waiting patiently for me to post a new chapter and for that I will give you an early Christmas present no its not a new chapter (even though I wish that chapter fivewill be out before this gift) but a short little drabble that shall ease your mind.

Cam: Damn you talk to much.

Me: -glares and throws a brick-

Cam: -Ducks- HA MISSED!

-Brick bounces off of wall and hits him in the back of the head-

Cam: x3x

Me: :) There much better. Now I will once again say thank you and have a very merry Christmas and for those of you in school when your winter break rolls around have a very safe and fun filled winter break. I will announce when your Christmas present has come up hopefully I have chapter five out. The reason you don't she Arella today is because she is a bit under the weather.


End file.
